Toxic Love
by battlegirl15
Summary: Falling in love with him was easy, accepting his flaws and demons, set an entirely different challenge. ParthenoXMC


Toxic Love

"...Have you seen that strange girl?"

"Hm, Do you mean the human? She looks pretty...average."

Surprisingly, I was expecting this sort of thing to happen. I was invited to attend a big lavish ball in the Heavens by Partheno.

The memories of that moment came flooding back to me ...It was so perfect... I...couldn't conceal my excitement and did something that even I wasn't expecting to do.

That very moment was so precious to me. Looking up into his eyes and without thinking, I reached out to pull Partheno into a tight embrace and placed a tender kiss on his lips.

We stood like that for a few seconds before pulling apart. Our cheeks turned a light shade of pink, Partheno looked very surprised yet pleased.

This was the first kiss we shared together.

"I'll assume that's a "yes" then." He let out a chuckle before scooping me up into his arms for a tight hug.

Ever since Partheno had entered my world...Life changed unexpectedly ... Some Good ... Some Bad.

I had found out the hard way not all the people in my life are ecstatic about my new found relationship.

Partheno hasn't called or ask me to be his girlfriend yet...But I'm crossing my fingers that maybe tonight that will change.

Anyhow, I'm in one of the bathroom stalls right now. I know what a wonderful place to be.

I heard a couple of goddesses enter the room and they started talking about a " _strange human_ "...I'm sure they meant me because no human was able to enter Heaven without a  
Gods permission.

"Partheno has tons of toys. Relax, once he gets his fill of that girl he'll move on to the next."

Um, Partheno has tones of 'toys'? Gets his fill of me?

"Who does that bitch think she is? Hogging all of his time! I've actually drop by his room yesterday hoping for a _'good time'_ and he didn't even bother answering the door."

I swear my stomach just dropped...What were they talking about? Yes, at first, I thought these goddesses were speaking out of pure jealousy but the more I listened the more I realized the conversation was not gossip, it sounded like first hand

Not wanting any confrontation I waited till everyone left the room.

Once I walked back into the ballroom, Partheno greeted me with a warm polite smile, "You look beyond beautiful tonight, my dear. "

"Thank you-" I was caught off guard as he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I apologize for my absence these last few days…Since my stay on earth, my work pile has been stacking up over here." He said, wrapping his arms around me even tighter and suddenly he started to stroke my hair.

This felt oddly relaxing...Why? Partheno always acted like the perfect gentleman around me and always tried his best to make me feel at ease.

I want to make him feel the exact same way but all those happy, warm feelings quickly dissolved into hurt and anger.

"That's no excuse! You could have done your work at the mansion." I replied in anger as I pushed Partheno away from me.

No, I didn't want him to touch me….He can't touch me.

" I...I'm sorry." Partheno started to say, looking utterly surprised by my actions yet a tad hurt at the same time

It was true, Partheno has been putting off doing some of his work since his stay on earth.

I didn't want to see him leave but I also knew his work was important...We both agreed that the next time I would see him would be at the ball.

"I...I'm truly sorry...If I would have known you were going to miss me that much, I would have made other arrangements." He told me, his voice sounded sincere.

"I don't remember ever saying I'll miss you."

For the first time ever, I left him speechless. Yes, I realize that he's a God and I shouldn't be talking to him like this.

I realized that I'm ruining my chances on ever being with him.

I also realized that this may be our last night seeing each other...My heart was silently breaking, of the thought of it.

 _'Partheno has tons of toys.'_

 __ _'Once he gets his fill of that girl, he'll move on to the next.'_

I couldn't have him...Not his heart anyway.

We stood in silence for a while till we started to hear the music start to play in the room close by to us.

"I reserved us seats for dinner, perhaps we should get going." He said.

Partheno started to walk ahead a me but stopped short soon after, he extended his arm out to me, I hesitated for a moment but decided to take the offer.

When we arrived to eat, I was pleasantly surprise ... Instead of going to the dining hall, Partheno brought me to the balcony where there was a single table with two chairs and a violinist playing music.

"Wow...This is really beautiful..."

"Forgive me, I wanted us to spend some time alone together before our evening started."  
Partheno said ever so kindly as he led me to our table.

"This is beyond sweet." I told him. "Thank You...But...You shouldn't have gone through all this trouble for me."

I can feel my heart started to ache again as he looked at me with worry in his eyes

"It's no trouble at all...Surprising you like this, I enjoy it. I enjoy seeing you happy."

Reaching across the table Partheno put his hand on top of mine.

"Whatever it is that's troubling you-Tell me...You're acting different."

"Partheno I-" Before I could answer a waiter interrupted us and asked what we would like to eat.

"Who do we have here? Ah, another beautiful friend." The waiter said, making me uncomfortable as he looked me up and down.

"Having all these lovely ladies accompanying you ... You're quite the lucky man, anyhow, what could I bring the two of you tonight?"

Ok, I just need to relax and keep myself calm. I..I can do that...Partheno is allowed to have 'friends' right?

Beautiful, lovely, attractive female friends that he can have a 'good time' with!

"Actually, I'm not in the mood to eat." I told him,

Keep it cool, Don't make a scene. It's going to be alright and-

"Perhaps, you can order food for all those friends of yours. You know. The ones who are willing to give you a 'Good Time'"

Partheno eyes widen as he was caught in a dirty little secret that didn't want me knowing.

Closing my eyes, I got up from my chair.

"Well, I guess our night is over. Thank you for time and-"

"Sit Down." Partheno interrupted me.

"No, I don't think I will-"

"No, you ARE going to sit down." Partheno was now glaring at me, his patients running thin

I gave out a light huff and sat back down. Partheno, turns to waiter and says, "That will be all for now."

He took a few deep breaths before calling my name.

"That little out burst was completely unnecessary." Partheno said, his voice a bit cold. "Now, if you're done behaving like a child, you can tell me what's on your mind."

"I've over heard some less then flattering things about you. Apparently, you have tons of 'toys' and some woman knocking at your door last night hoping for a 'good time." I begin telling him

"I see...So instead of confronting me about it, you instantly assume the worse." He explains. "Yes... I've occasionally do tend to sleep with women, every now and then."

"O-Oh, I see. Well, that's understandable. I mean-

"Actually, that may not have been the best choice of words. I mostly do have sexual encounters quite often, although treating or thinking of them as an object or as you put it as my 'Toy' is the understatement."

I couldn't help to feel some sort of sadness and wondered if he had slept with anyone while he was staying on earth?

I open my mouth but automatically didn't want to really wish to know that right now.

"Partheno, I don't understand this-YOU don't understand you at all! This isn't normal! You're a user-"

Suddenly a loud bang was heard from the table as the God across from me was for the first time was losing his cool

"First of all, You clearly don't know a thing about me. Making false claims about me. No, I don't 'use' women! If anything THEY are the ones USEING me. I don't care if there are poor, rich, married, divorced or single. If they seek comfort for the night then I'll happily comply-but that's it. I'm not promising 'Happily Ever After'."

We both took a moment to take a breathe, I admit I kind of do feel ashamed being rude to him but at the exact same time I wanted to cry.

Why did he bring me here tonight?

I can see Partheno was still a upset so I chose my next words carefully.

"I'm sorry, I was in the wrong for thinking the worst about you … If I had some idea of all the women you were with and a lot of them were going to be here I could have protected myself better from feeling the hurt right now and falling in love with you."

When I said the last few words Partheno looked at me in shock and didn't know what to say.

"Partheno, where do I stand with you?"


End file.
